


The Unexpected Kiss

by mohinikapuahi



Series: The Kiss Series [8]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	The Unexpected Kiss

ONE  
JD's eyes watched the flexing of muscles from beneath hooded lids. Hazel eyes that revealed so much yet told so little followed the way that one large hand kneaded muscles pulled taut by a cramp. His own fingers itched to caress the tortured muscle but he held back. In recent days hope had flared in his heart that he may be able to achieve his heart's greatest desire.  
Gregarious, soft hearted Buck had seen the fragile relationship growing between Vin and Ezra and had made it his business to both shelter them from prying eyes and help them whatever way he could. His reactions to their friends' feelings had sparked his own dreams and heartfelt desires and made him believe that maybe he stood a chance with his one true love.

It didn't take a genius to know that if he revealed his own fragile emotions to the boisterous lothario and faced his rejection, he would be losing more than his life was worth. Three simple words if uttered aloud would shatter life as he knew it. Three words that would rip the three men that meant so much to him from his world. Three men that were all part of the man who was Buck.

The big brother he had always wanted and found so effortlessly in this team. The man who teased him mercilessly and embarrassed him constantly. The Partner who taught him invaluable techniques and casually threw him titbits of information that made his working life easier and safer. And finally, his best friend. This one encompassed so much of what Buck was to him and would be the hardest for him to lose. His confidant, his sports pal, his teacher, his life guide, the man who was always there for him and best of all his house mate.

A soft sigh escaped JD's lips as his mind pushed past the scenarios in his mind. No matter what he tried, none of his plans even pretended to have a happy ending. At worst his revelation could end his life as he knew it. He could lose everything, his home, his work his friends and worst of all his new found family. At best he would find a fulfilling lasting relationship that would be all either of them ever wanted.

If nothing else it would be a release from the stammering nervousness that possessed him at the most inopportune moment, not to mention the bouts of mind numbing arousal that coursed through his body when he least expected it. A hot pink flush stained his pale cheeks as his mind drifted back to just this morning. He had been minding his own business seated in this very chair, shovelling his way through a bowl of cereal, watching cartoons and waiting for Buck to announce he was ready. Buck strode into the living room. His body glistening with droplets of water, a tiny towel wrapped tightly around his hips, the knot resting just to the left of his navel. JD's mouth had gone dry, his mind unable to form a coherent sentence as he watched the trek of a glistening drop of water through the tangled curls that adorned Buck's chest. His only clear thought that his tongue wanted to follow its path. His faculties were only briefly returned to him as Buck turned away, his blue eyes searching the room for something. Finding it, he bent to retrieve it, the terry cloth of the threadbare towel pulled tight across taut male buttocks. The material doing little to hide and far more to accentuate the masculine beauty of its owner.

In that moment of mind numbing, clarity stealing arousal, JD had known that he had no choice. He had to find the right moment to tell his house mate of his attentions and damn the consequences. No longer could he endure the heartbreak of watching Buck parading in and out of the apartment with a new partner each week. His own gut twisting with the recognition that this one could be the one to steal Buck from him.

As he sat there watching Buck work his fingers through the troublesome cramp in his calf, he knew that this was the moment he had been looking for. He would never find another opportunity like this one. Pushing away from the recliner, he moved to kneel in front of Buck, his own fingers kneading the tight knot in the hair covered calf, even as he felt the knot of tension dissipating, he couldn't make his fingers stop in their softly caressing movements. It wasn't that he hadn't touched Buck before, they wrestled like all friends and casual touches, they lived together, they couldn't help but run into each other occasionally, bump in the hall, a gentle smack on the head, guy things that he was glad to have been able to share. Was it greedy of him to want more?

Swallowing convulsively as Buck covered his hand with his own large calloused hand JD couldn't help himself but imagine that hand on his body. Caressing him as he did every night in his dreams. Dreams that woke him in a lather of sweat with an aching hardness that would not be appeased.

"Thanks Kid" Buck spoke softly as he moved that hand to touch his head before revoking the touch and pulling his hand back, turning back to the TV that they had been watching. Well that Buck had been watching as JD watched him. Kneeling at Buck's feet JD couldn't help but feel almost a physical blow when Buck stopped touching him. Knowing that it was now or never JD lifted his head, his eyes full of near fear and trepidation as he waited for Buck's attention to swing from the game on the television.

"Buck" he spoke softly unable to hide the tremor in his voice

"What is it JD?" Buck turned concerned eyes on him "You sick?" he pressed a hand to JD's flushed cheek trying to gauge if JD had a fever

"You just don't get it do you Buck?" JD spoke sharply batting the hand from his face that was stealing his conscious thought

"Don't get what?" Buck frowned confused at the sudden annoyance in JD's voice

"Nothing Buck" JD spoke, his tone and posture dejected as he stood turning away from Buck, knowing that he had botched his chance to explain his feelings to the older man.

"Something's obviously bothering you" Buck spoke calmly moving to stand behind him, placing one large hand on his shoulder

JD shrugged away from Buck's touch. Taking a deep breath he turned and did the only thing his mind would allow him. He reached up and slipping one hand behind Buck's neck he pulled his face down to his. Allowing Buck a moment to pull back if he was vehemently opposed to what was about to happen, JD paused and then pressed his lips against Buck's.

All thought of repercussions fled JD's mind as he allowed his lips to trail over the lips he had coveted for so long. Buck's moustache tickled his face, a new experience bringing a gentle smile to his face as his tongue traced the as yet unopened crease of Buck's lips. Long seconds passed as realisation dawned on JD that Buck was going to refuse his kiss. Just as JD was about to withdraw, tears filling his eyes at what he knew now he had lost, and the soft lips he tasted parted and granted his tongue admittance to the warm cavern lips and teeth had protected.

At that moment Buck ceased to be a passive participant, his tongue moved forward and danced teasingly with JD's. Unable to stop himself, JD lifted both hands to reach up and tangle in Buck's hair, fingers slipping through the untidy but silky locks, his thumbs tracing the shell of Buck's ears. His body singing with the arousal that had coursed through him from the very first touch of Buck's hand, he moaned into Buck's mouth, unwilling to break their point of contact to tell Buck the words that he needed to say.

Seconds turned into minutes, their mouths wetly sliding against each others, Buck's hands limply at his sides, JD's fingers twined in Buck's hair. In the end it was the need for air that separated them, Buck pulled away first, leaning his forehead against JD's, breathing deeply trying to catch his breath to talk to his young friend and housemate.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Buck asked his voice husky and confused.

JD heard Buck's words and refused to look into the eyes that he knew would be filled with condemnation. Extracting himself from Buck's loose embrace as if burned, he turned quickly muttering his apologies under his breath as he moved quickly to lock himself into his room, away from everything he had lost. Trying desperately to be able to regain his composure before he had to face Buck and apologise.

TWO

Shock had filled Buck's mind at the first touch of JD's lips to his own, but as their kiss progressed the shock had been overpowered by a newer as yet unnoticed emotion. As their tongues had danced and their hunger deepened, images from his own memory had filled Buck's mind. Images that he wanted nothing more than to explore, but JD had taken his surprise as disapproval and closeted himself in his room.  
He had been on JD's heel when the door had slammed in his face, and respecting JD's privacy he had paused in front of the unforgiving timber barrier. His forehead pressed against the door, his fingers tracing against it, almost as if he could feel JD on the other side. He hadn't uttered a word, just moved to sit by the door, waiting for JD to break the silence. Waiting for JD to give him some sign of what he wanted.

It had been hours since JD has closed the door in his face and he knew that if something wasn't said soon JD would work himself into a state that no-one would be able to draw him out of. Standing he stretched tired muscles before he knocked gently on the door.

"JD" he spoke softly "JD can I come in?" with each passing second of continued silence Buck's small smile faded. Damning himself for his earlier patience, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door slightly open and poked his head through the gap. His heart filled with an emotion he didn't want to name, his eyes softened as he took in the sight that greeted him. JD lay on the bed, sound asleep.

Sharp unbidden tears sprang to Buck's deep blue eyes, how could he act on emotions and desires so newly discovered when JD lay before him, his sleeping features filled with the innocence of his youthfulness. His eyes never leaving JD's sleeping face, Buck moved forward to kneel beside the bed that his housemate occupied., watching him intently with a newfound fascination. One arm wrapped around one upraised knee as he sat there.

Had this attraction been there since the beginning of their relationship. He sighed deeply as he tried to sort his tangled emotions into some semblance of order before JD woke. They had always shared a special bond, something that no others on the team could rival. He had always assumed that the special link that they shared was a brotherly affection, but what if they had wasted all this time because he had made the wrong assumption. He reached out one long fingered hand to push the same errant lock of hair back from the pale features that he watched JD flick back daily.

How long had JD harboured this attraction? Buck frowned his mind reeling slowly through the history of their relationship trying to single out a defining moment that would reveal to him JD's emotions. Unconsciously the hand that cupped JD's face caressed the warm skin beneath it, his thumb gently tracing the closed eyelids. A faint smile crossing Buck's face as he took in the slightly kiss swollen lips and rubbed his thumb across the fading beard rash that his moustache had left on JD's smooth skin. Letting his thumb slip lower he gently traced the lips with the pad of his thumb, an arrow of intense desire arcing through his body as JD's tongue darted out to unconsciously move the tickling sensation.

Inhaling with a sharp hiss of stunned breath, Buck did the only thing his body would allow him to do. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on JD's plump lips. Pulling back he watched as JD's face wrinkled into a tight frown then relaxed again as he heard his name leave JD's lips on a light sigh of exhaled air, almost too soft to be heard but Buck had heard it. Knowing that he shouldn't but unable to stop himself he leaned further forward and pressed his lips to JD's once more. His fingers moved to push the ebony bangs back from JD's face as his tongue traced the seam of JD's lips seeking entrance to the haven he sought.

He knew the exact moment that JD awoke and realised that the kiss they were sharing wasn't a dream. He felt his eyelashes against his cheek as his eyes opened in surprise, a gasping intake of breath that signified his return to consciousness. Buck eased back from the kiss , trailing tiny wet kisses all over JD's face as he waited for the younger man to speak

"Buck?" JD's voice husky and filled with confusion and barely suppressed pain.

"Sshh" Buck murmured pressing the tip of one long finger against JD's lips "How long have you wanted this?" he whispered.

"A while" JD spoke softly tears he refused to shed in his voice.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" he smiled "We've been wastin time."

"You could drive a saint to drink Buck," JD cursed with a broad grin as he pulled Buck's face back towards his.

"Don't s'pose I could drive you to my bed could I?" Buck spoke against JD's lips.

"You never know your luck," JD murmured suddenly nervous.

"I would never hurt you," Buck spoke softly and with an assurance that JD already knew he could believe and trust.

"I'm hurt that you think I don't trust you." JD pushed away from Buck.

"Hey kid," he snorted nervously. "This is new ground we've never been here before."

"You don't want to go there?" JD pulled further back unsure exactly what Buck's thoughts were.

"Hell no," he stated firmly. "We need to take our time and enjoy each other, grow into each other, grow into what we could be."

"Where do we go from here?" JD murmured as Buck's hand began to snake slowly along his thigh, his fingers caressing as they moved.

"wherever the mood takes us Kid," Buck murmured, his lips found their prize as his questing caressing fingers found their target. JD thrust his hips forward unable to resist the long desired feel of Buck's fingers.

"Anywhere you are is fine with me," JD spoke softly against his mouth.

Buck pulled back from the kiss, his heart touched by the faith and trust those few words had just shown, his eyes misting at the power he now realised they both held over each other. Casting his eyes around the room, Buck tried to gather his thoughts, but as his thoughtful gaze hit the dresser he realised something was missing.

"Where's the picture JD?" he spoke softly, guessing that he knew exactly where it was.

"In my bag," he whispered pressing his lips back against Buck's trying desperately to change the subjec.t

"Your bag?" Buck questioned pushing JD away from him so he could think clearly.

"I figured I had ruined everything," JD shrugged. "I couldn't stay here and remind you of everything I had ruined."

"Dammit JD," Buck almost growled at him. "I don't care what happens between us I will always be your best friend. The fellas will always be your family. No matter what happens we can work it out. This is your family Kid" he paused "I don't care what you think of me but don't punish them if I screw things up."

JD tried to speak around the lump that had formed in his throat and found that he couldn't so he did the only other thing he could, he leaned forward and took Buck's mouth in a tender gentle kiss of thanks and homecoming.

Both men sank back onto the mattress of the single bed they sat on, Buck laid back and pulled JD on top of him, their bodies in perfect alignment as their lips duelled, JD's knees straddling Buck's hips as Buck's hands moved up and down JD's taut back. JD's hand's were far from idle. They clumsily pulled the buttons of Buck's shirt open, his lips reluctantly leaving Bucks to trail down his stubbly cheek to his chest his tongue finally following the trail it had hungered for. His tongue weaving its way through the hair that covered that path he caught one of Buck's hard male nipples between his teeth and nibbled gently.

"Dammit JD" Buck threw back his head and moaned "Where the hell did you learn that?" He twined his fingers in the thick glossy hair that fell forward to tickle his skin.

Two could play at that game Buck thought. Slipping his hand down JD's torso he grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and pulled it over his head, before he allowed teasing fingers to run through the light sprinkling of hair he encountered lower and lower his fingers travelled until he reached the waistband of JD's jeans his fingers dipping inside the loose waist band to tickle the skin his fingers encountered. A mischievous grin spreading across his face, he pushed JD off of him and back against his pillows.

Kneeling between JD's thighs, his newfound lover's hazel eyes heavy with the passion that was straining the button fly of his jeans. Leaning forward he extended his tongue to trace teasing wet circles around JD's navel, looking up into hungry eyes before blowing on the moisture that was left on his skin, chuckling at the tremor that coursed through the smaller man as he allowed his tongue to trail back and forth where his waistband sat against his flesh, his chin nudging back and forth against the hardness hidden beneath the heavy denim.

A teasing smile in his heavy lidded eyes, Buck fastened his teeth on the edge of the top button and pulled them apart with his teeth, dipping his tongue inside the opening as the first button popped open teasing the skin where his boxer short elastic rested. He felt JD's entire body tense and a low moan break from swollen lips as he fought the sensations that washed over him. Lifting his head for a brief moment Buck repeated the process with the next two buttons, then teasingly reached out to take JD's hand in his lacing his fingers with his. Then lowered his head to pull the next button open and delve his tongue inside both the jeans and the opening of the boxer shorts.

Only as his tongue lathed back and forth along the heated length that struggled to free itself from the blue satin did he notice what he was looking at.

"Tweety?" he murmured as he looked into JD's face. Buck watched the vein in JD's neck throbbing, his whole body pulsing with his need as he struggled to understand Buck's words.

"Huh?" he murmured his breath coming in short gasping breaths.

"The bird" Buck sat back on his knees and rubbed his hand over one of the images of Tweety eliciting a long whimper from JD's lips.

"You've seen em before Buck," JD frowned his addled mind no longer able to understand.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Just never in this state." He laughed before he pushed off the bed and peeled his own jeans down his legs, revealing his own red satin boxers emblazoned with a sassy black and white cat before climbing back onto the bed. He lifted JD by the knees and slid the loosened jeans down, then pulled them from his feet and flung them into the far corners of room.

"Now where were we?" he asked as he settled their bodies together, their hips grinding unconsciously together, his mouth finding JD's and launching a renewed attack at his soft lips.

Each of them strained to get closer to the other, their heated flesh rubbing, lips sliding wetly, breath coming in hoarse gasping breaths, lungs starved of oxygen as their lips and tongues fed their hunger for the other. JD's hands alternated between clenching the blankets at his sides in frantic fingers and gently stroking Buck's muscular back. For his part Buck toyed with JD's hard nipples before his hand reached lower, wrapping around their heated shafts, his long fingers stroking them both slowly.

"Buck!" JD whimpered his hips thrusting into Buck's touch, Buck's passion clouded eyes looked deeply at JD his hand stilling immediately "You want me to stop?"

Unable to form the words JD shook his head his hand moving to wrap around Buck's, willing him to continue the slow stroking motion that had been driving him crazy

"I mean it JD." Buck placed a kiss on his forehead "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"If I wasn't..." JD leaned up to kiss Buck again, "I wouldn't have kissed you," he spoke punctuating his words with kisses one hand lifting to teasingly smooth the coarse hair of Buck's moustache. Deep blue eyes looked into hazel, trying desperately to gauge the truth of the words he heard, his hand renewing its movements , his mouth meeting JD's. Even as his hand began to move faster, their hips straining to find release, his kiss became slow and languorous, carefully tasting every nuance of his new lover, experiencing things he had never anticipated.

Pulling back from JD's lips, he watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his young lovers face, his hand moving frantically pushing them faster and faster to the pinnacle of their pleasure. A long moan broke from JD's lips as his body tensed and fell slack against the mattress, his sticky fluids now coating Buck's hand and their bellies. JD's release was all it took for Buck to join his lover, releasing his hold he allowed his weight to rest against JD his hips still moving slowly. He lifted his hand to finger comb JD's hair and trailed soft kisses down his face, waiting for him to open his eyes. As soon as dazed hazel orbs met his Buck's face softened into a sated grin.

"Next time," Buck spoke softly noticing JD's uncertain hesitation, "And there will be a next time... we're gonna do this in my bed." He leaned forward to catch JD's lips in a kiss.


End file.
